Rematch of Super Saiyans: Goku vs Broly
by Firebird 13
Summary: A oneshot fic that takes place after the end of the movie BioBroly and tells of the implied rematch between Broly and Goku. My first DBZ fic so I would really appreciate some reviews.


Rematch of the Super Saiyans: Goku vs. Broly

Author's Note: I came up with the idea for this fic after watching the movie Bio-Broly. For those who haven't seen it, it ends with the opening scene of this fic. Also, since the movies don't follow the timeline of the show too closely, I made some assumptions on Goku's power and because Broly's is so huge, I gave Goku the benefit of the doubt and allowed him to become a Super Saiyan 3. As to whether he should be able to do this or not is up for debate. _**SPOILER ALERT** _Lastly, it is stated in at the end of the Buu Saga by Goku (Episode 263) that anyone who is killed in Otherworld ceases to exist and that is how Goku is able to kill Broly when he is already dead. **_END SPOILERS_** All that said, enjoy the rematch between the two most powerful Super Saiyans in all of Dragonball Z: Goku & Broly

"What? Broly's wreaking havoc in hell and Grand Kai wants me and Pikkon to go down there and take care of him?"

Goku was staring at Bubbles over his massive piles of food, mouth and eyes wide open.

King Kai's pet monkey simply nodded.

"Ok," Goku said, dropping his half eaten steak and preparing to take flight. But at that precise moment, Goku's stomach gave a huge growl and the powerful warrior sat back down, grinning that infamous Goku grin.

"But is it alright if I finish this food first? Besides, I don't think it's be a good idea to fight Broly on an empty stomach."

Bubbles eyes went wide with astonishment and fell backwards a moment later while Goku stared at him with a mouth full of food and a confused look on his face.

20 Minutes Later

Goku chomps down and swallows his last piece of chicken and stand up again.

"Wow! That tasted so good! Now for Broly."

Instantly, Goku powered up to Super Saiyan and then placed his first two fingers to his forehead, seeking out Broly's energy to perform Instant Transmission. Locking on to it, Goku performed the technique and disappeared from the Grand Kai's planet.

Reappearing in Hell, Goku looked around a minute, hovering in mid-air and searching for Broly. For a while, Goku couldn't see anything and then two fists crashed together right in front of his face, one green and one normal colored. The burst of energy that was caused by the collision blew Goku backwards but he almost instantly righted himself.

Distracted by the sudden arrival of a new power, both Broly and Pikkon looked in Goku's direction.

"Goku?" Pikkon said, his confusion giving way to sarcasm, "About time you should up."

"Yeah, well," Goku responded, "You know me and food."

"Kakarot..." Broly whispered to himself, his black eyes wide and blank.

Pikkon looked at Broly somewhat confused but soon took advantage of Broly's distraction and swung his leg hard at Broly's head. But it was to no avail, the second before Pikkon's leg made contact, Broly disappeared and then reappeared right in front of Goku.

"Kakarot?"

Goku stared straight into Broly's eyes, his gaze now hard and serious.

"KAKAROT!"

As Broly screamed Goku's Saiyan name, he transformed into his Super Saiyan form, his hair spiking up and turning a turquoise-ish purple, and threw a nasty right hook to Goku's face. Goku ducked under the blow and delivered a solid uppercut to Broly's jaw. Broly's head tilted back slightly and Goku then kicked him in the stomach. The force of Goku's kick sent him back a bit but it didn't seem to have any real effect. In retaliation, Broly formed an orb of emerald green energy in his hands and then chucked it at Goku.

Shouting as he powered up, Goku waited until the last possible second before slamming his fist sideways into the blast, hoping to deflect it. But instead, Broly fired a second blast that detonated the first before Goku could deflect it and the resulting explosion sent Goku crashing down to the ground.

But before Broly could relax, Pikkon launched himself back into the picture, delivering a blindingly fast flurry of kicks, chops, and punches.

Broly dodged them all.

"You can't possibly think you can defeat me, you little green freak!"

Pikkon growled and formed an energy blast in his right hand but Broly kicked him in the stomach before he could fire it and then moved above and behind him and slammed the back of his foot into Pikkon's shoulder.

'Well,' Goku thought as he got to his feet and dusted himself off, 'it looks like Broly is going to be just as challenging as he was. But that's ok,' Goku grinned, 'I've learned a few tricks since last time.'

Suddenly, Pikkon came crashing down next to him but managed to flip over at the last second and land on his feet.

"Nice moves Pikkon," Goku said, "I can see you've improved since the tournament."

"As have you, Goku."

Goku smiled.

"So what's the deal? Do you know this guy?"

Goku tuned his eyes skyward and looked at Broly.

"Yeah, he's the legendary super Saiyan. I fought him with my son, Trunks, Vegeta and Piccolo seven years ago."

"Legendary Super Saiyan?" Pikkon asked, confused, "You mean like you?"

"No, not like me. His power was much greater than mine and he has no remorse, no conscience. He's a killing machine, pure and simple."

"So how do we stop him?"

"Well for starters, you could remove your weighted clothing."

They grinned at each other and Pikkon obliged, removing his hat, belt, and cloak.

"Shall we try again?" Pikkon asked.

"Yeah," Goku responded.

As they looked up, they saw Broly prepare another blast and then all three of them moved at once.

Broly threw the blast and Goku and Pikkon rushed up to meet Broly, dodging his blast as they did so. Upon reaching him, they both blurred into motion, punching and kicking Broly so fast that the Legendary Super Saiyan was having trouble keeping up.

"Pikkon!" Goku called, "I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

"Thunder Flash Kamehameha."

Puzzled for several seconds, Pikkon finally understood Goku's plan and teleported away to a position well above the battling Super Saiyans and prepared his Thunder Flash move.

Below him, Goku was putting up a very good fight. Broly was still somewhat his superior in terms of power but the difference was small, small enough to the point where Goku could conceivably win. Although that would only remain true so long as Broly didn't get the chance to use his Legendary form.

"Goku! It's ready."

Goku's sign of acknowledgement was a stiff blow to Broly's gut and an Instant Transmission up to Pikkon.

"Let's go!" Goku said, cupping both hands behind his back.

Pikkon nodded, his arms fully extended.

"Thunder Flash Attack!"

A massive stream of super hot fire shot forth from the place where Pikkon's fists met and barreled straight for Broly, who noticed the attack too late to dodge it. The flames enveloped him and he was carried with the attack until he hit the ground.

Moving away from Pikkon to get a better shot, Goku began to power up his most famous attack.

"Ka me..."

An orb of blue energy formed in Goku's cupped hands.

"Ha me..."

The orb doubled in size and Goku pulled his arms even farther back.

"HA!"

Goku shot his arms forward and a bright blue beam about four feet wide blasted from his hands and streaked toward Broly, still enveloped in Pikkon's Thunder Flash. When the Kamehameha Wave made contact with Broly, it and the Thunder Flash swirled around each other before condensing to single point and then triggering a massive explosion.

Letting go of his Super Saiyan transformation, Goku turned to Pikkon and smiled.

"We make a pretty good team, don't we Pikkon?"

"Yeah, we do."

As both fighters descended to the ground, Pikkon remarked at how much stronger Goku had become.

"Yeah, I've been training pretty hard."

"I'll say," Pikkon replied with a chuckle, "I've been on the receiving end of that attack of yours before and it wasn't nearly that powerful."

"What can I say? I like to train."

As the dust raised by the explosion blew away in the wind, Pikkon picked up the clattering sound of falling rock.

"Goku, wait."

"Huh?" Goku responded, stopping and looking confused.

"Listen."

Goku listened and sure enough, he heard it too.

"Tch, why am I not surprised?"

Now it was Pikkon's turn to look confused but all questions were answered when a thunderous roar that was born of hatred and sounded of rage filled the air and a brilliant green light came from the nearby crater left by the explosion. A massive wind picked up and Goku and Pikkon had to shield their eyes from the dust and debris it kicked up.

"What's going on?" Pikkon shouted above the howling wind, "We got him didn't we?"

"Obviously not!" Goku shouted back, "And now he's in his Legendary form!"

"His what?"

But Pikkon soon saw "what." Broly rose from the crater, his aura of power glowing brightly and pulsating rapidly. As Pikkon got a good look at him, his eyes went wide with fear. Broly was now three feet taller at least, his muscles were absolutely huge, his hair was now sticking straight up, and his eyes had gone completely white.

As Broly walked forward, Pikkon took two steps back. The amount of energy coming from Broly was ridiculous. It was far greater than anything Pikkon had ever felt.

"So," Broly said, his voice laced with maliciousness, "Which one of you wants to be the first to die?"

Gritting his teeth as he tried to overcome is fear, Pikkon powered up another Thunder Flash.

"Pikkon, don't waste your energy!" Goku shouted, "It's not going to hurt him!"

"THUNDER FLASH ATTACK!"

Another stream of fire burst from Pikkon's fists and Broly just continued to walk forward, even as the flames consumed him.

"Pikkon, run!" Goku shouted again.

Too late; not long after Goku finished yelling, a massive fist emerged from the flames and swung forward, making solid contact with Pikkon's chest. There was a loud cracking noise and Pikkon was hurled backward with frightening speed.

"No," Goku said to himself, flying after Pikkon to make sure he was ok. Broly made no effort to give chase.

Landing at Pikkon's side, Goku lifted him up.

"Hey, Pikkon, you ok?"

Pikkon coughed up some blood and then passed out.

"Let's get you out of here. We both know what happens if you die again."

Once more, Goku placed two fingers to his forehead and performed the Instant Transmission back to the Grand Kai's planet.

Reappearing at King Kai's side, Goku set Pikkon down on the ground and King Kai yelped in surprise.

"Goku? What's going on?"

Goku ignored him and stood up again.

"Goku, what happened? Did you defeat Broly? How did Pikkon get like that?"

"I'll explain everything once I defeat Broly."

With that, Goku disappeared again.

Reappearing in Hell once more, Goku looked up and saw Broly staring at him. The look on Broly's face was smug.

"You've come back alone Kakarot? Is the little green bug dead?"

Goku glared at Broly, clearly angry.

"Ooohh," Broly mocked, "Is little Kakarot getting angry?"

Grinding his teeth in fury, Goku closed his eyes tightly.

"Enough of this, you fool. You're a complete waste of Saiyan blood!"

With that, Broly charged up another energy blast and hurled it at Goku.

Standing completely still, eyes still closed tightly with suppressed rage, Goku made no effort at all to dodge or deflect the blast but once the blast came within six inches of Goku's body, something extraordinary happened. Releasing all of his suppressed rage, Goku released an unreal amount of energy and the sudden eruption of power stopped Broly's blast cold in its tracks and then shot it back at him a scant second later. Broly only barely dodged the blast and when he looked down at Goku, he could see a change had overcome him.

Goku's hair had become slightly more spiked, with several of his bangs spiking up and the spikes of hair now being slimmer and sharper looking. His eyes had now become cold as ice and his muscle mass had somewhat increased. But most astonishing of all, his energy level had increased five times over!

'This is new,' Broly thought to himself.

"Now Broly," Goku said sternly, "It's over."

Broly smirked but that smirk soon disappeared when Goku simply vanished into thin air. Broly was just about to look around for him when Goku's knee crashed into the back of his head. Broly fell forward a bit and then swung his massive right fist at Goku's chest, who blocked it with his leg. Shouting in frustration, Broly threw punch and kick after punch and kick at Goku, who with the power of the Super Saiyan 2 transformation, blocked or dodged every one of Broly's attacks. But something was wrong; the more and more Broly and Goku fought, the stronger Broly seemed to become. Blocking a vicious roundhouse kick with his left arm, Goku delivered the same kick to the side of Broly's head and then, as the blood began to trickle down the side of Broly's cheek, Goku moved to offense and drove blow after blow into some point of Broly's body. But the Legendary Super Saiyan wasn't to be so easily over-powered.

Grabbing Goku's fist as the Saiyan delivered another punch, Broly kicked Goku hard in the stomach, causing all the air to rush out of Goku's lungs. Broly then delivered a spinning kick to the side of Goku's face, sending him flying away.

'Damn it,' Goku thought, 'Even the Super Saiyan 2 transformation isn't enough to beat him. I can barely even match him!'

As these thoughts flitted through Goku's head, Broly charged him again.

'But I have to know it's completely useless before I move on.'

Righting himself in the air and shouting as he did so, Goku powered up to his maximum power level while still remaining Super Saiyan 2. Right as he finished powering up, Broly appeared right in his face and thrust his fist at Goku's head. In retaliation, Goku shot his own fist forward to block Broly's and when the two met, there was a massive burst of energy that created a series of large cracks in the ground.

The two Super Saiyans just sat there a moment, glaring at each other, before both sprang into action. Their arms and legs became blurs of motion, punches blocked by other punches, kicks blocked by other kicks. With every collision, a burst of energy was released and the cracks in the ground got bigger and bigger. Both fighters were moving so fast it seemed like they had each sprouted about 6 arms and 6 legs. Finally, Broly broke through Goku's defense and slammed his fist into the side of Goku's face but Goku recovered quickly and slammed his fist into the opposite side of Broly's face even harder. Snarling in fury, Broly delivered a jaw-smashing uppercut to Goku's jaw that sent him flying backward. Frustrated at this, Goku righted himself again, cupped his hands behind his back and poured his energy into his next attack

"Ka...me...ha...me...HA!"

Goku thrust his hands forward and released the blast, sending it straight for Broly. Broly frowned and as the attack neared, pulled his fist back. Shouting as he powered up, Broly swung his fist and slapped Goku's attack straight up into the air the split second before the energy wave would've connected.

After briefly tracking his lost attack's progress through the air, Goku returned his gaze to Broly with a twisted smile on his face.

'Well that confirms it; my Super Saiyan 2 form is completely useless. Now I guess I have no choice but to pull out all the stops.'

With that, Goku pulled all his limbs inward and began to power up again. This time for a transformation that would end the fight. The amazingly powerful Super Saiyan 3.

Shouting as he mustered the massive amount of energy the transformation required, Goku's hair began to wave wildly around as his rising energy level created a powerful wind. This wind was so powerful that even Broly was being forced backward.

"What is this?" he said to himself.

The winds increased in power, Goku's whole body began to glow gold so brightly it made the sky seem dark, His eyebrows vanished, and his hair grew to a ridiculous length, extending all the way to his knees. Then Goku threw his limbs outward and completed the transformation with an outburst of energy that sent Broly flying backward.

When Broly recovered, he looked up at Goku and saw his new form. In addition to the brightly glowing aura, bolts of bioelectric lightning sparked around his body. Growling at Goku's second change, Broly charged again and when he got close enough, he thrust his fist at Goku's chest, who made no move to dodge. But instead of connecting with something solid, Broly's fist went right through Goku's after-image.

A finger tapped Broly on the shoulder and Broly turned around only to have a fist that felt like solid steel slammed into the side of his face and send him flying through the air at a remarkable speed. Not finished with his attack, Goku shot after him. Righting himself in the air, Broly was about to retaliate but a steel elbow was driven into his gut and sent him flying again. Attempting to right himself once more, Broly only managed to look up before Goku delivered about a dozen punches and kicks in a little over a second, ending the assault with a brutal uppercut that sent Broly soaring through the sky once more. Catching up to him, Goku flew under him and shoved his foot straight up into Broly's stomach. Broly's shout of pain was almost immediately strangled as all the air left his lungs in a rush. Goku dug his leg in further, causing Broly to cough up blood, before withdrawing it, shooting up into the air above Broly, and then rocketing down even faster, leg fully extended. When Goku's foot met Broly's back, there was a crack and Broly was sent face first into the ground at something close to the speed of sound. Still not finished with his assault, Goku held his hands above his head, gathered his energy into his palms, and then dropped a hailstorm of continuous energy blasts onto Broly.

By the time Goku was done, he had thrown at least 50 blasts and had kicked up a remarkably large dust cloud. He could still feel Broly's energy though, so he knew he hadn't won.

Getting up slowly, Broly eventually rose to his feet and looked up at Goku, who stared down at Broly coldly. Slowly, an animalistic rage rose in Broly's heart. The thought that Kakarot was beating him was more than Broly could take. Screaming in rage, Broly launched himself at Goku who again made no move to defend himself. As Broly attacked, Goku deftly dodged all of Broly's attacks. Further enraged by this, Broly moved even faster and hit even harder, forcing Goku to block his attacks. However, Goku did so with absolutely no effort.

"STOP TOYING WITH ME!" Broly shouted in rage.

In response, Goku grabbed both of Broly's wrists.

"As you wish."

A split second later, Goku drove his knee into Broly's ribcage, causing him to cough up blood, and then Goku flipped over him and kicked him in the side of the head, sending him hurtling toward the ground. As Broly fell, Goku cupped his hands behind his back once more and powered up a final Kamehameha Wave, pouring every last scrap of energy he had into it.

"Ka me..."

The orb of blue energy formed.

"Ha me..."

The orb of energy tripled in size and Broly got to his feet again. Looking up, he saw Goku floating in the air, holding a large ball of energy in his hands.

"There's no way he'd fire that attack at that distance," he said to himself, "He knows he couldn't possibly hit me."

Yet as the period to Broly's sentence, Goku disappeared and reappeared five feet away, directly in front of Broly. It was in that moment, that Broly became paralyzed with fear and thought these four words: 'Too close...can't dodge!'

"HA!"

Goku thrust his hands forward and fired the attack, launching a beam over 20 feet wide that consumed Broly completely. The attack was so powerful, that despite Broly's massive size and his own prodigious power, he could do nothing to stop his entire body from being disintegrated.

No longer able to feel any of Broly's energy, Goku released his attack and sighed deeply, letting go of his Super Saiyan 3 transformation and reverting back to his normal state. It was finally over, this time for good. Now that he had been killed in hell, Broly had ceased to exist and would only live on in the memories of those who fought him.

Relishing his victory but almost completely drained of energy, Goku used the last of it to Instant Transmit himself back to the Grand Kai's planet, where he would tell both the Grand Kai and King Kai what had happened with Broly.

The End.


End file.
